1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an industrial computer, in particular, to a disposing structure for hot swappable motherboard in industrial computer chassis applying to a server.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a prior industrial computer, a server supportably having a hot swapping function is so-called a “Blade Server”. Under the prerequisite of continuous operation, this kind of server may be directly changed a malfunctioned motherboard therein. The so-called “Blade Server” is to integrate the hardware in a server system, such as: processor, memory, even hard disk drive, etc. into a motherboard shaped like a blade. In so doing, a piece of blade server piece is then a server. Many servers may work simultaneously in a same server chassis, sharing common sources, for example, server chassis, power supplier, display, etc. with each other. Therefore, when certain piece of blade sever is malfunctioned, it is possible to directly change it without disconnecting the power, avoiding the harassment and problem caused by the shutdown of the server.
However, in the current market, the selling price of a blade server is quite expensive. In general server, its motherboard is cheaper, but without the hot swapping function. So, how to make a motherboard of general server have the same hot swapping function as that of blade server becomes an issue intended to be addressed by the present invention.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawback of the prior art significantly.